The Princes' Shadow
by Remyxx
Summary: Since childhood Rukia has been best friends with Prince Ichigo. They watched each other grow and vowed to protect each other as brothers. Their bond is tested as Rukia who dons the clothes of a man- his best friend- is actually a woman.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was the saddest night in the kingdom. Many of Karakura kingdom mourned the death of the Queen. Though none mourned as viciously as the royal family.

The King and the royal children dressed I the darkest of black clothing received the last of the condolences from the nobles. The Kings' eyes were marred red and dark circles hung beneath them. He nodded his head as a noble bowed deeply towards an image of the Queens likeness. He cast a gaze towards his eight-year-old twin daughters; Karin and Yuzu. Yuzu had herself thrown over her sisters' shoulder and shook with tears. Karin rubbed her sister's shoulders as her own tears fell from her eyes and into Yuzus' hair. She whispered something perhaps with the intention to soothe her but only strengthened her sobs.

The Kings eyes shifted to his son, Ichigo. The twelve-year-old boy stood beside his sisters with unseeing eyes. Where they wept loudly, he stood emptily as though the happenings around him had only just dawned upon him.

When a guard had sent a message that there was no one left to pay their respects. The King- no, Isshin swiftly raised his daughters into his arm where they soon wrapped their arms around his neck and bawled. They cried for their mother, they begged for him to make her come back. He swore to the heavens that if he could he would. He apologised until the words were a whisper.

"Come Ichigo." Isshin spoke softly. His son wordlessly took hold of a part of robe in his small hand to follow his father. Isshin took his children, guiding them through the corridors as servants garbed in black bowed deeply at the sight of them. By now Karin and Yuzu had spent all their strength and snored silently on his shoulders. Their royal carers offered to take the children from him to lay them to rest but were swiftly dismissed. His children had lost their mother, he would not abandon her gifts to him to the care of servants.

When he entered the girls' room, he gently laid Yuzu onto her large bed, he carefully pulled the covers over the child. He watched as she quickly assumed the foetal position and sniffled. He moved to the adjacent bed and laid Karin on it. With his hands empty, he brought the cover over his daughter and straightened them over her. He wiped the lingering tears from her eyes and stroked her head.

He returned to Yuzu and straightened the covers over her form. He placed a gentle kiss over her temple and silently bid his daughters better dreams than their waking nightmare. Isshin cursed himself when he felt a soft vibration at his side. He glanced down to see his sons' shaking hand. Isshin knelt to Ichigo's level and stared into the wide brown eyes that innocently stared back at him. Ichigo's eyes brimmed with tears. Isshin ran his hand over the young boys cheek and swallowed deeply nearly choking as he rubbed the sudden itch in his eyes.

He offered his son a sad smile before lifting the boy into his arms. He quietly walked out of the room and shut the door behind him. He gave a nod to the guards outside their door and they bowed.

Isshin continued the short path to Ichigo's room. The child who rested his head on his tear stained shoulder said nothing even as Isshin rubbed his back. When they came to his bedroom, Isshin shut the door behind him. He approached the bed and laid his son on it. Ichigo was not as eager as his sisters to fall asleep as she brought himself to upright position. Isshin removed the sword at his hip and rested it on the bed. He sat himself beside his son.

"Dad"

"Yes son?"

"It is my fault isn't it?" his son spoke with tears in his eyes. "I-m sorry I-If I behaved b-better, I-If I d-didn't make mom w-worry then she would still be h-here-"

Isshin's eyes widened as his son finally let a continuous stream of tears. "Ichigo…"

"M-mom wouldn't have t-to l-leave. Its my fault. It's my fault." Ichigo stuttered between tears, he rubbed against his eyes furiously. Isshin listened as his son chanted 'my fault' and 'I'm so sorry' between cries. How long had his son been blaming himself? How had he not seen the self-inflicted torture his young son was putting himself through?

He pulled his son into his chest and held him tightly. "Ichigo, it's not your fault. You did nothing wrong. You are the best thing to have ever happened to you mother. You are _her_ precious son. _My_ precious son." His voice betrayed him, shaky and a dull whisper but the words remained true. The child held him as equally tightly and sobbed into his chest. Isshin let Ichigo hold onto him for as long as he needed it and when he let go Ichigo laid himself down to be covered by his father.

Isshin ran a hand through his sons' bright hair and sighed. He took a deep breath and rose from the bed, taking his sword with him. He made to exit the room and slowly shut the door behind him. He waited to collect himself and rubbed at his aching eyes that begged for sleep. He exhaled deeply and took a step in the direction of his chambers when he heard a soft tap from his sons' room and then two very faint whispers.

He knew both voices and sighed the sigh of an exhausted parent. He raised his heavy feet and proceeded towards his chambers with the intention to write a letter to the Kuchiki residence.

When morning came, Isshin was hardly surprised to see his son rested in his bed with his hand wrapped tightly around the hand of another child with short and dark hair. His eyes softened at his son and the son of Byakuya Kuchiki as they innocently shared a bed. He approached the resting children and placed the covers which Ichigo had kicked away over them.

Isshin cast a gaze over Rukia Kuchiki. One day he would thank the young Kuchiki for his kindness and as selfish as it was, he only hoped that the young Kuchiki would continue to remain a companion to his son who would one day succeed him. As though he had heard his father's silent prayer, Ichigo held tighter onto the young Kuchiki's hand and furrowed his brows in his sleep.

_-Seven Years Later-_

Two wooden swords violently clanked against each other in swift blows. Loud shouts erupted as the two people continued to meet the others blows with equal strength and determination.

"This is unlike you Rukia! Getting slow on your feet!" Ichigo shouted as he swung. Rukia dodged the blow and spun around to strike him. Ichigo raised his sword to block the attack. They struggled for dominance over the other as they applied as much force against the other as they could. While Ichigo had much in brute strength, having grown a man twice the size of Rukia, Rukia had much in intelligence. She allowed Ichigo to overwhelm her with his weight and once she was certain, she spun away from him. Ichigo's eyes widened and he cursed as his face hit the ground.

Rukia laughed at the groan that followed. She raised the sword over her shoulder and sauntered to her childhood friend. He had begun to lift himself when Rukia placed her foot on his head and forced him back into the dirt.

"Hey!" Ichigo shouted.

"You look better this way!" Rukia laughed and eventually removed her foot. She offered Ichigo a hand to aid him to his feet. Ichigo took her smaller hand and accepted the aid to his feet. She groaned with the effort of lifting him. Ichigo straightened in front of her and stretched his limbs before wiping the small pebbles from his forehead.

"Cheap trick." He scowled. Rukia smiled up at him.

"All that matters is that it worked."

"It worked because you're so short." He replied and Rukia felt her lip twitch. She raised her leg to kick his side.

"Idiot! In a matter of time I'll dwarf even you!" She cried as Ichigo effortlessly blocked her foot with the back of his arm.

"Yeah sure you will," he rolled his eyes "About the same time as your facial hair comes"

Ichigo dodged the punch aimed for his chin.

By the time the messenger had found the pair, Ichigo had Rukia under his arm and was ruffling her hair with a broad grin on his face. Rukia released a colourful barrage of expletives directed towards him.

"M-My Prince?" The messenger stuttered. Ichigo paused and turned towards the servant. His hold on Rukia had not relented.

"Yes?" He answered and squeezed tighter around Rukia's neck when she began to claw at his skin.

"There is a message for you from the King…" the messenger was hesitant when he spoke and his eyes flowed to Rukia. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Speak freely. He is a friend." Ichigo raised his leg to hit Rukia's backside with his foot when she had begun to bite into his arm. "What is it."

The servant bowed "The King requested your presence at a gathering of the nobles this evening."

Ichigo's brows furrowed deeply and he dropped Rukia, who coughed at the sudden release. He stepped towards the messenger. "Gathering the nobles? For what purpose?"

"I do not know my Prince. I was simply tasked to inform you of the request." The messenger answered. There was an intense moment of silence before the servant dared to look at the Prince. "My Prince, if you do not have need for me-"

"Leave." Ichigo waved him away. He bowed low and made his exit. Rukia got to her feet and dusted her clothing. She stood beside Ichigo and took a moment to stare at him from the corner of her eyes.

"Worried?"

"My father never has me attend these things. Why so suddenly?" Ichigo folded his arms over his chest.

"Perhaps he thinks it's time you got to the swing of ruling. After all, you will be King someday." Rukia proposed and Ichigo's frown relaxed for a moment as he considered the prospect.

"Yeah… sure." He replied and his frown returned. Rukia placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed but Ichigo turned from her to pick up the wooden sword he had dropped. He reached for the other one and tossed it towards Rukia.

"Another round." He commanded and stuck his sword in her direction. Rukia cocked a brow and readied herself into position. Ichigo charged towards Rukia. This time he had newfound energy. Their swords crossed with even more vigour as Rukia met every blow.

Rukia raised her sword to slam downwards. Ichigo raised his sword to block her attack.

"Rukia." A low voice tore through the air.

Their swords hit with so much force that both swords snapped at the middle. Ichigo looked at the hilt of his broken sword before looking up at Rukia. Rukia's eyes were wide and focused on something else.

"Renji!" She spoke with an uncharacteristically wide smile. Ichigo turned to see a red-haired man with black tattoos standing tall with a wide grin. Ichigo's eyes flickered back to Rukia who had dropped her wooden sword and approached the man with more bounce in her step than he was used to. When Rukia was close enough he began to pat her head and laughed as she said something to him. Her smile softened and she didn't fight his touch. Ichigo felt the scowl forming on his face and coughed.

Both Rukia and the haired man turned to him.

"Ichigo this is Renji Abarai, my father's right hand. Renji, this is Prince Ichigo," Rukia offered as introduction as Ichigo approached them. Renji sized Ichigo up and scowled.

"I know who he is," he replied. Ichigo didn't like the way the man had said it and furrowed his brows.

"I'm the Prince," he reminded the red-haired man. "Now bow."

Renji laughed evilly, "Don't bet on it."

"Bastard." Ichigo spat between gritted teeth.

Rukia elbowed Ichigo in the abdomen and he doubled over. Renji turned to Rukia, the momentary amusement in his eyes vanished. "Rukia, your father wants you back at the manor. I brought the carriage along. We should be returning."

Rukia stiffened as she usually did at the thought of her father. She nodded and Renji turned to leave.

Rukia patted the bowed Ichigo once over, "Goodluck for tonight." She offered with a smile.

"Go to hell." He replied and rubbed his abdomen as he straightened. Rukia smiled before chasing after Renji.

Ichigo watched Rukia disappear before lifting his hand that still held the broken sword. He stared at it for a long moment before looking back to where Rukia had disappeared. He ran his free hand through his orange locks and sighed. He tightened his hand around the hilt of the sword.

**So hey guys! Never thought I'd be back at it again. This story is somewhat of a re-upload/ rewrite. I had this story up once before, I didn't complete it and just deleted it. Rest assured I'm back at it again and this time I make it my intention to complete the story with probably longer chapters.**

**That said, Take Care and Keep Reading! (Also would definitely love some feedback since returning!).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Rukia sighed heavily as she flattened herself against the seat. She heard the horse's hooves before the carriage was set into motion with a gentle buck. She wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead and pulled the curtain blocking her view from the outside.

She flapped the top of her garments to cool herself down. It was not uncommon for her to be dressed in more clothing even on days with the most extreme of heat. It gave rise to many questions (especially from Ichigo) which she often dismissed by bragging of her title as noble and how she would never stoop to wearing basic garments despite the weather. Whilst fanning herself she glimpsed at the chest binder wrapped around her. Her movement ceased and Rukia found her body shift into an upright position much like the stiff manner her father often sat in.

Renji observed Rukia with a furrowed brow. "You alright?"

"Of course," she answered with a small smile. "Right! Tell me, how were your travels this time? Did father send you far? You were gone for a while. Did you pick up anything interesting?"

Renji watched Rukia as she barraged him with endless questions. Her hands waved in the air and her wide eyes followed them animatedly.

Renji smirked and leaned forward. "I can't tell ya about it yet but-" he reached into his garments and pulled out a bunny shaped toy. "I found this in the neighbouring village, apparently they're pretty popular with-."

Rukia snatched the object and her eyes widened at the level of adorableness within the palm of her hands. She pinched the toy at the cheeks and flapped the ears. She 'oohed' in amusement, the rest of the world lost to her in that moment.

"-_children_." Renji finished with a crooked smile and sighed. He leaned back into his seat, observing the young Kuchiki. His eyes fell on her form. There were only three other people who knew of Rukia's secret: Byakuya Kuchiki, Lady Hisana Kuchiki, and himself. The first time he had heard it through the mouth of his master, Byakuya, he almost laughed. However, as he soon came to learn, Byakuya Kuchiki was never a humorous man. And at fourteen years old, Renji who had been taken in by the Kuchiki family, became not only a right-hand servant to Byakuya but a protector for his then ten year old daughter, Rukia. By day he ran errands for his master and by night he was trained fiercely.

Rukia never knew of the nights he had stayed awake watching over her room from the shadows. She had often slept soundly through the nights where he had killed assassins sent by members of the Kuchiki clan to kill her and her mother. She had been oblivious to the compromised toys and poisoned sweets she would happily receive which Renji would quietly dispose of.

Renji felt the scar across his chest begin to itch and his mind took him back to the night when he had almost failed Byakuya. It was around the time the Queen had died. Rukia had been twelve years old at the time. Most nights, he had spent in his usual position; seated cross legged on one of the large branches of an old sakura blossom tree just behind the main manor. From that angle he had had perfect view of any comings and goings of the servants and particularly the heiresses' room.

The night had been uneventful as per usual after the young Kuchiki had been placed to sleep. He watched as Lady Hisana departed the room and accepted the bows of servants with a slight bow of her own. He watched the naturally timid woman disappear before settling his eyes on Rukia's room. He rolled his eyes at the thought of the child. For the most part he had hated the child, citing that she was a 'coddled little brat' but as he came to understand the true nature of her life, he began to pity her. He still didn't like her - just pitied her. At least he didn't have a bunch of old farts plotting to kill him and his mother.

Renji kept watch of the slightest sounds around him. He had begun to enjoy the silence when he had been startled almost half to death by a hiss. He almost drew his blades but stopped when he saw the black cat beneath the tree clawing at its bark and hissing at him. The mangy beggar was at it again. The black feline was a common trespasser to the mansion. She mostly went ignored but often found her way to bother him at night. He hushed the feline before throwing down pieces of the half-eaten rice ball he had taken from the kitchen.

He watched the feline eat the pieces and lazily gobbled down the rest of it. He rolled his eyes as the feline stretched her spine and waved her tail before scaling the tree to reach the branch opposite him. Renji watched her for a few moments before returning to the Kuchiki's room.

It had taken Renji a few seconds to register that the Kuchiki's door was slight ajar.

His eyes widened and he leapt from the tree, making it to the Kuchiki's room. He ignored the surprised guards as he approached her room and slammed door open. Time stood still in that moment. All his senses had abandoned him the instant he laid eyes on the empty sheets.

Rukia was gone.

He felt his heart stop. How could this happen? How would he explain- Byakuya would never forgive-

He turned and his feet carried him before he could think. He had to find the child.

_Where_? His hand ran through his short red hair. Where was he going to find her?

_When_? He had been watching the whole time! A voice in the back of his mind interrupted his thoughts, sounding oddly like Byakuya. '_Were you really watching her or feeding a cat? Was the cat worth her life, Renji? After everything this family has done for you, Renji_.'

_I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry_. He rubbed his eyes and tripped over a stone. He fell face first, cutting his brow and scraping his knees but quickly stood upright and brushed the blood leaking from his forehead away from his eyes with the back of his hand. He leapt over the manor boundary and ignored the pain when he landed. He stared at the paths on either side of him. Not knowing which way to go, his tears blurred his vision and he was frantic. He allowed his feet to carry him any direction.

He had to find the girl. And for the first time in his life, he prayed to every god he knew, begging for the child to be alright. He swore he would treat the girl better; he would never ignore her when she wanted to play, he would never call her a brat, he would never tease her. He would treat her better.

Renji only returned to the Kuchiki manor when the sun had begun to set. He contemplated never returning to the manor and returning to life as an orphan in one of the slums in Karakura. However, he had been taught to accept the consequences of his actions. He had to face Byakuya. His tired, and then bloodied feet carried him through the entrance of the manor. His eyes were bloodshot and black circles surrounded them.

He trudged though the corridor, somewhat surprised by the silence in the manor. On the other hand, if the worst had happened to Rukia, the silence would not be all too surprising.

He swallowed the lump in his throat as he stifled the tears that threatened to escape his eyes. At that moment, the door leading to the library slid open. Renji looked up to meet the empty glare of his master.

"Renji," he acknowledged him and Renji flinched as though he had been struck. He bowed his head lowly.

"M-Mast-" he began but the words would not escape his dried lips. He struggled to hold back the tears that burned his eyes. He had to forget his fear- it was about Rukia not him. He took a deep breath "Please Master! It's Rukia! She-"

Just then a child appeared from behind Byakuya. Her black hair neatly combed and parted to hold the Kuchiki clan clips. Her large violet eyes staring curiously from behind her father.

She wasn't hurt.

Renji felt his knees give out and he fell into a bow, resting his head against the back of his hands. His body shook as his tears fell onto the floor. Byakuya watched the boy prostrated before him, he glanced over the boys dishevelled appearance, noting the dried blood on his face and the rips on his clothes and bloodied feet. He blinked once over and walked away.

Renji heard Byakuya disappear before he felt a soft pat on his head. He looked up to see Rukia crouched down, staring at him. Her soft stare calmed his frantic eyes.

"Rice dumplings make me feel better when I'm sad, you should eat some." She tilted her head and smiled at him.

Before he could speak he heard Byakuya call for Rukia authoritatively and she darted off with a small wave. He watched her small feet chase after her father. And as though his body had reached its limits he swayed and his vision blackened.

When he next woke, he was in a bed, having been cleaned and bandaged. It was later explained to him that Rukia had snuck out of the manor to visit the Prince. A letter from the King had arrived not long after he had left. He almost felt stupid for his panic and hid under his sheets. A servant later returned to his room to place a plate of rice dumplings at his side and a crudely drawn picture of a bunny beside it.

Seven years later and Renji had kept true to his promise to treat Rukia better. He despised the Prince instead, bastard couldn't grieve on his own and burdened Rukia with comforting him. Renji returned his attention to the person in front of him. To the world she was a man but to him she was a girl- a woman. Her hair was short and she wore clothes fitting of a man but her frame- her small face, large eyes and small, pink lips-

Renji stopped himself.

He clenched his fist tightly. He had two jobs: to be Byakuya's right hand and Rukia's protector. Nothing more.

Afterall, her mind was always filled with the Prince and his whereabouts. He watched her smile amusedly at the toy in her hand. He sighed and adjusted his ponytail.

When the carriage arrived at the manor, Rukia had stepped out before him to be greeted by Hisana. Renji swore the woman grew frailer with every passing year and he had half expected she would have returned to bed rest. Rukia greeted her mother with a bow but was ushered into her mother's arms.

"You should be in bed," Rukia told her mother, pulling away only to have her cheeks pinched ever slightly.

"I'm fine, I wanted some fresh air and I got to see my daugh-"she stopped "- _son_\- I got to see my _son_ after a while."

Rukia smiled sadly and nodded. Hisana looked over her shoulder at Renji. Renji gave a deep bow in greeting.

"Pardon me, lady Hisana, I have a message for lord Byakuya. I must take Rukia with me." He spoke and Hisana nodded, releasing her child. She watched them disappear- her eyes focused on her daughter the entire time.

Hisana smiled warmly, having that child was like a kite breeding a hawk. Despite her status as a commoner when she married Byakuya, Rukia was borne out of their love. She would be even greater than anyone could imagine. Her hawk. She coughed into her fist. She only hoped her body would be kind enough to let her live to see the day. When she eventually calmed, she took a deep breath and headed for her chambers.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rukia found herself tapping her foot outside her father's study. Renji had gone in before her to speak to him and had stayed for what felt like an eternity. She had tried to press her ear to listen in to the conversation, but they spoke far too softly for her ears.

She almost jumped when the screen slid open and Renji poked his head out. Rukia was about to joke about how long he had taken but the seriousness on his face stilled her. "Come in."

She slid past Renji who shut the door behind them. Of all the rooms in the manor, she had rarely been in her fathers' study and she found her gaze wander around the space; the walls were covered in intricate calligraphy she knew her father had done himself. The shelves were filled with scrolls and books unending. A short cough reminded her of her father's presence. Byakuya was seated at his desk, he had a brush in his hand and his sleeve slightly rolled up. He hadn't raised his head to recognise her. Rukia linked her hands and bowed lowly towards her father.

When she stood upright, her father still had not set his eyes on her but rather dipped his brush into a jar of black ink, wiped the excess on the top of the bottle and raised the brush over his sheet.

"Rukia," Byakuya finally spoke. He ran a thick line over the sheet and flicked the tip at the end to give a crisp finish. "You were with the Prince, I presume?"

"Yes, Lord Kuchiki." She bowed her head curtly. She couldn't remember when she had taken to referring to her own father in formalities. The strained and somewhat distant relationship between themselves did little to foster a filial relationship and when she had begun to refer to him by his title, he never stopped her.

"Then you know there will be a gathering of the noble families this night." He dipped his brush once more into the dark ink and arched his wrist over the sheet as he began another brush stroke. "Ready yourself, you will be in my company at the meeting."

Rukia's eyes widened and confusion marred her brows. Never had she accompanied her father to any of the meetings with nobles. In fact, never had she heard of any child of the noble families being present at any of the meetings.

As though he had sensed her confusion, Byakuya's drawing hand ceased and he finally raised his steely gaze to his daughter. "You may leave."

Rukia unknowingly took a step away from her father. She caught herself before she pressed into the shelf behind her. She took a deep breath and then bowed her head lowly. "Yes, My Lord." She turned to make her way out of the room. Renji parted the door for her with a nod and a small smile. Rukia offered a forced smile in return as she walked out.

The door slid shut quietly behind her and she finally released the breath she hadn't realised she had been holding. When had being in the very presence of her father become so overwhelming? In her mind, she recalled a time when she had been so attached to her father. Her then tiny hands would grasp at his sleeves wherever he went. She followed him like his shadow. She questioned everything with a childlike curiosity. She would peak over his shoulder just to watch him write.

Suddenly, things had changed. Before she knew it, she had to write letters for permission to seek an audience with her father. Before she knew it, their casual exchanges were reduced to mere greetings. Before she knew it, she referred to her father as 'Lord Kuchiki'.

Rukia watched through the mirror as a servant gently parted her hair. The comb ran through her short black hair and pulled out gently. Another servant retrieved the small chest at her bedside and opened the container, she pulled one of the kenseikan from the box and handed it to the servant doing her hair. The kenseikan are a staple in the Kuchiki clan, the expensive metal symbolised the nobility of the Kuchiki clan. Rukia watched as the first piece was attached to the side of her head. She almost shivered at the metallic chill on her ear. Her hair continued to be parted until all pieces were attached. The servants took a step away to allow her to survey their work. Rukia examined herself and then nodded her head at them and they bowed before turning to leave.

The first servant slid the door open and gasped in fright when she almost collided with Renji. Both servants bowed lightly and stepped aside to allow him into the room. He ignored them and walked to Rukia.

"Rukia, are you-" he drawled as his eyes set on her in her formal attire. Her black and navy kimono was fitted to her body, secured in a way only the servants knew how. The hair which normally fell over her face was now clipped back by her kenseikan, unveiling her large eyes and pale face. She looked back at Renji and tilted her head.

"Am I what?" she queried. She seemed to snap Renji into reality as his eyes met hers and he blinked hard as though he were blinking away a thought.

"Right, I was going to ask whether you were ready since the carriage is out front, but I guess you are so let's go." he turned and made his way to the door. He walked quickly and wordlessly and Rukia followed behind him in shorter strides, careful not to trip over her robes. By the time that they had arrived at the carriage her father was already seated within. Renji waited until she had settled inside before shutting the door behind her. He climbed to the front of the carriage and with the sharp sound of leather snapping, the wheels began to turn, and the carriage moved.

Rukia found herself staring around the carriage to busy herself. Her father had taken to closing his eyes and to the untrained eye he appeared asleep, however, with every jolt of the carriage that moved her body, he remained unmoved as though in meditation.

She did not try to make conversation, and she was certain he was unmoved by the silence. Instead of looking around the carriage, she took to parting the curtains and watching the people. Most were closing their shops for the day, street lamps had been lit and glowed dimly in comparison to the light of the setting sun. She watched as three children ran past the carriage, laughing as they took turns kicking and chasing after a dirty ball. She had almost stuck her head out of the small window to watch them.

"Rukia."

She almost jumped and immediately released the curtain at the sound of her father's voice that coolly broke the silence between them. His eyes were narrowed on her, his gaze was hard, almost chastising.

"We are nearing the palace. I need not remind you that you are to behave as a Kuchiki nobleman would." He spoke crisply. "Do not put the clan to shame."

It was a polite way of saying 'Don't embarrass me.' Rukia felt her fists ball at her knees and her head hung low. She offered a quick bow.

"Yes, Lord Kuchiki."

The carriage soon came to a slow stop. Renji huffed as he threw himself onto the ground and opened the carriage door. He stepped aside and bowed lowly. Rukia waited as Byakuya stepped out before her. She took a deep breath and followed him. When she had pressed her feet on the hard earth, she looked up at Renji. He offered her a thin smile and bowed slightly, she smiled back.

"Do not fall behind." Byakuya threw over his shoulder and cut their interaction short. She awkwardly scampered to follow behind her father as other carriages began to arrive and others moved away.

"Ah! Lord Kuchiki, what a pleasure to see you again." Came the familiar voice of Shunsui Kyoraku. He was a nobleman, much like her father and the prestige of his family name was only dulled by the man's drinking which knew no ends.

"Lord Kuchiki," Jyushiro Ukitake, who stood beside Shunsui offered a soft smile and polite greeting. The white-haired man was known for his calm, mild-mannered nature and gentleness was at the receiving end of sympathies (and doting women) as he often had bouts of illness.

Rukia looked up at her father who stared her down from beneath his nose. She felt her heart stop and instantly offered a low bow to the nobles, who had apparently only then taken notice of her.

"And who is this? Rukia is that you? Last I saw you young lad, you were up to my knees!" Shunsui lowered himself to examine her, Rukia leaned herself back against his closeness and almost caught the faintest hint of sake and earth on him. He looked at her and for a moment, his eyes widened, and face fell but it was quickly replaced with his usual friendly smile. He patted her shoulder and pulled away. "My, kids do grow quickly!"

"Ah! Lord Kuchiki, why is young Rukia here?" Jyushiro's eyes widened in in innocent curiosity.

"The boy will be joining me. He is not a child any longer, it is about time he became acquainted with the duty that will one day fall to him." Byakuya answered coldly. "The King allowed my indulgence this once."

Shunsui scratched his chin, "Well, I heard the Young Prince will also be in attendance, so I guess we're all getting ready to pass the mantle over to the young ones. I'm starting to feel old."

Jyushiro turned to Rukia, his free-flowing white hair twisted in light airy wisps behind him. He offered Rukia a polite smile and wink. "Don't allow the other nobles to intimidate you, tonight, okay?"

Rukia offered a small bow and smile. After a small conversation, they proceeded into the great hall, Rukia tailed a respectable distance from her father. Her eyes were fixed on the throne, intricately designed and embellished with dragons glazed in gold. Her father finally settled beside the taller noble, Kenpachi Zaraki. He was a rugged man, hoarse voiced and once, according to her father, 'a savage man'. Her eyes scanned around the room on nobles, all regal in appearance and bearing an air of nobleness. On the other side of the room, her gaze fell on the ever quiet and graceful Lady Retsu Unohana, her hands were at her front like the long braid that spilled over her chest. And as though she knew she was being stared at; her eyes met Rukia's. Lady Unohana gave her a polite smile and nodded her head. Rukia offered a slight bow and looked away embarrassedly.

A bell rang from somewhere and the nobles silenced themselves. The doors leading into the hall had been sealed with a thud. While another door to the left of the throne had opened. Heavy footsteps were heard until Rukia finally saw him. The King: His Highness Isshin Kurosaki. He was dressed in a deep black, gold and red sokutai. This was topped with a gold headpiece over his head. He strode into the room like a person with purpose, his brows were furrowed deeply, and his lips were a tight line as he took the throne.

Shortly after his entrance, the bell rang again and three heartbeats later, Ichigo walked in. Rukia's eyes widened at the sight of him in full noble attire. He stood much taller than she had known him. He moved with a gait much like the King. His jaw was set tight as he moved to stand behind and two steps to the left of the King.

Rukia had been preoccupied by the synchronous movement that she hadn't realised that the other nobles had already bowed their heads. She was alerted to her mistake by a soft nudge of her father's elbow and the piercing glare that followed it when she looked at him. Rukia instantly bowed and whispered an apology only she had heard.

"Let us commence the meeting," she heard Isshin speak. Everyone lifted their heads and Rukia drew a deep breath. She looked to meet the hardened sight of the King. His hands clenched over the arms of the throne and his teeth gritted. When he opened his mouth to speak, Rukia felt a chill run through her.

"The Kingdom is at war."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"The Kingdom is at war."

Rukia felt her breath catch in her throat and a tight feeling gripped her chest. She was almost confused when she looked around the room and she was the only person with concern on her face. There was tension in the room but no panic.

"The conflict around the border has increased as tensions have continued to grow. It's unfortunate that Aizen has chosen to make his move now."

"What's more unfortunate is the devastation at the Eastern border." Lady Unohana spoke coolly, "There are many that have been severely injured, and I have dispatched a team to provide first aid, however, attacks seem to be relentless and more are being injured than can be tended to."

King Isshin furrowed his brows and squeezed his throne.

"According to my servant, Aizens army has been making its way inward and has increased in size since his breach of the border." Byakuya spoke.

"Is Aizen leading this attack personally?"

"No," Byakuya responded.

Isshin looked at him as though commanding further explanation.

"It appears that Aizen has had assistance from the houses of Lord Ichimaru Gin and Lord Tosen Kaname."

The air became cold.

Lord Tosen Kaname was a man renowned for his calm, he was a tempered man who held a dismay for injustice. He was a also a skilled swordsman, despite his blindness. She knew little about him beyond the utterances of others and had never encountered the man in her personal capacity.

Unlike Lord Ichimaru Gin.

Lord Ichimaru Gin was a man who made shivers run down her spine. She had very few encounters with the man but once, her father had been speaking with the man outside the manor, she happened to meet them and offered them a greeting. When she raised her head and her eyes met his, she felt her blood run cold. His cold gaze pierced her like predator to prey. It went far beyond the emptiness within her own fathers' eyes. While her father froze her with his glares, this man paralysed her with a mere look and that snake like smile.

"What is the point of all this talk? All we have to do is fight!" Lord Zaraki chimed as though he were bored.

"You intend to fight our own people?" Lord Toshiro Hitsugaya spoke with a quirked brow. Lord Hitsugaya was the youngest of all the nobles. He was a described by all as a prodigy. While most people underestimated him for his stature and youth, the nobles around him spoke to him with respect and esteem.

"Lord Toshiro is right; this betrayal does not only involve outsiders but some of our own. How would the people react to watching us killing one another?" Lady Unohana spoke sharply.

"That's even more reason to crush them now! We'll present a unified front."

"Enough." King Isshin spoke and ended the conversation with a wave. "I did not summon you here for debate. This kingdom is at war and we shall prepare for battle. There is no time to waste, our army will be deployed at sundown tomorrow."

Lord Zaraki sneered. He was the only satisfied face in the room.

"Lady Unohana, Lord Kenpachi, Lord Kyoraku, Lord Ukitake, and Lord Kuchiki, your houses will lead the army into battle. Lord Kurotsuchi I'm certain it will be no hassle for you to assist as it relates to artillery."

"Why not." Lord Mayuri Kurotsuchi replied from behind his mask. He flicked his hand, a long black fingernail. The man was, according to those who knew him, manic. He was insanity personified and his sense of dress reflected the idea. He only experienced moments of lucidity as and when he willed. He was often left to his own devices to conduct what he deemed to be research.

"And…" King Isshin waved his hand to point to Ichigo, who stood upright and stared emptily. "The Prince will be at the forefront in my stead."

Heads turned and many eyes widened in collective surprise.

Rukia felt her heart thud and she looked to Ichigo. His eyes were hidden beneath his bright hair and cast a deep shadow over his face. There was no approval, but neither was there disapproval.

"Well that's fine by me, in so far as the prince won't be quaking in his pants." Zaraki commented with a grin.

"Then I shall leave the rest to you." Isshin spoke and Ichigo bowed. Isshin leaned forward in his throne. "The meeting is ad-"

"Your Highness." Byakuya interrupted. All heads turned to him.

"Lord Kuchiki." Isshin acknowledged.

Byakuya bowed his head slightly and rose. "I would request personal audience with the King."

"Granted." Isshin answered. "Barring Lord Kuchiki, Lady Unohana, Lord Kenpachi, Lord Kyoraku, Lord Ukitake, you may leave."

They bowed and those excepted remained where they stood as the other nobles walked out. Rukia bowed and turned to leave. She figured she would wait in the carriage with Renji whilst her father tended to the King. The idea was quickly dashed from her when Byakuya uttered a low "Stay."

When the doors slammed shut once more, Rukia swallowed deeply and furrowed her brows.

"Lord Rukia, my greetings to you, I had not noticed you in your fathers shadow." Isshin spoke with a hint of a smile.

"Your majesty." Rukia bowed lowly.

Isshin nodded his head and turned to Byakuya. "What is it, Lord Kuchiki?"

Byakuya looked over his shoulder for a moment and met Rukia's eyes, there was a hint of something in his eyes, but she could not place it. He blinked and turned back to the King with little expression. "I submit my son as my substitute in this battle."

Rukia drew a sharp breath inward. Had she heard correctly? She was certain she could not have. She felt herself stumble before she caught herself.

"Kuchiki, have you lost your mind?" Was the first thing she heard but she couldn't identify the voice.

_I submit my son as my substitute to lead the army._

_I submit my son as my substitute to lead the army._

Her ears burned. Her chest seemed to tighten and she found herself partially labouring to breathe.

"Lord Kuchiki, bringing your son to a meeting to acquaint him with his future duties is a far cry from throwing him into battle." Lord Kyoraku spoke. Lord Ukitake stared wide-eyed at Byakuya.

Byakuya didn't respond but rather blinked slowly and ignored them. "Aizen's army is inching further inwards and thanks to the aid of both Ichimaru and Tousen, their next target will be to attack the Northern border of the kingdom and continue inward. In the event that there is an attack on the Northern border, it is my duty to lead my clan-"

"Surely you do not expect they will plan synchronised attacks all along the kingdom, that's preposterous." Lord Kyoraku spoke and the piece of straw between his lips fluttered.

"We didn't expect Ichimaru and Tousen to betray us, and yet here we are."

Silence filled the room.

"Why can you not burden your son with that duty in your absence?" Isshin spoke.

Byakuya paused and his jaw tightened ever so slightly. "My son has yet to be acknowledged by the clan."

"So, sending him to war in your place will do that?" Kyoraku asked.

"No." Byakuya replied coolly. "Whether he stays or goes, he is useless. If an attack does occur in the Northern border and **I** am not available to command my clan, there is nothing **he** can do to move them. He is best suited to representing the clan in my place while surrounded by other more competent nobles. If he survives, acknowledgement may well be consequence."

"So, he's your husk?" Isshin queried.

"Precisely."

There was something about being spoken about as though she was not in the room that tugged at her heart. There was something harsher about being reduced to shell in her father's shadow that filled her with one-part anger and another part sadness. She felt her fists curl beside her.

Did he hate her? Had he always hated her?

Of course.

She was the son he never had.

She was the son he pretended to have.

Now he tired of the façade and sending her to battle is the easiest and noblest way to remove her. After all, the son who died in battle is a far better story than the daughter who dressed as a son.

Rukia scoffed quietly as the nobles seemed to argue around her. She wasn't surprised her father wanted this. After all, it wasn't the first time he had made an attempt at her life. As the unwanted heir to his clan, there had been many assassination attempts on her life before and after she reached her 10th birthday. This was also around the same time her father began to distance himself from her. Poisoned meals, toys, teas- it came in many forms. **All** were gifts from her father. The same man who could barely stand the sight of her.

"Does the young Lord agree to this?" Isshin now turned his head to Rukia.

Her eyes burned as she swallowed the lump in her throat. If this was the game her father wished to play, then she would play it, and she would play to win. No longer would she tail behind him, hoping for his approval. One way or another she would take the clan from him. Thanks to her father, this would be her first step to that goal.

She raised her head to her father. He would not look at her.

Her fists trembled at her sides.

She blinked to Isshin with her jaw tightened and through gritted teeth she answered, "Yes, Your Majesty."

…


End file.
